


Oh, Boy!

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Kay's Martin & Lewis Works [9]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Martin & Lewis, Martin & Lewis RPF
Genre: Buddy Holly - Freeform, Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: It's date night and Jerry has good taste in music.





	Oh, Boy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disregardstherest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disregardstherest/gifts).



> Is this done? I think it's done. Oh, well.
> 
> Inspired by Buddy Holly's "Oh, Boy!" obviously.

He adjusted the wrapped halva in his arm while keeping a tight grip on the wine. Sure that he looked presentable, he knocked on the door of Jerry’s temporary address. He could have sworn he heard music through the door, but at his knock, it stopped. Some scuffling later, the door opened to a slightly bashful looking Jerry.

“You hidin’ a naked Rita Hayworth in there or something?”

Jerry stuck out his tongue like he wasn't a full 32 years old.

“Another crack like that and you’re not coming in.”

Dean mimed zipping his mouth.

“Say no more.”

Jer grinned and let Dean into his humble abode that would serve as his home for a month or two. He had already made it his own. There were pictures of Patti and the kids in the sitting room. His camera was out. Dean set his delivery neatly on the dining room table.

“Somethin smells good!”

“Thanks, it’s from the deli down the street.”

“Aw, no homemade meal, not even for me?” Dean pulled the other man to him in with a quick kiss.

“Mr. Martin, I am a modern hard working man in show business. I do not have the time to slave over a hot stove. Surely, you of all people can understand that.”

“Oh well,” he let out a sigh that was part genuine.

Jerry placed a hand on his cheek.

“One day, when things settle down, I’ll cook whatever you want. But at the moment, you have to settle for me keeping it warm with my love. _Capisce_?”

“You Italian now?”

“Nope, still Jewish.”

Dean gently knocked his chin with affection before taking a seat at the table. He watched Jerry work. They engaged in idle chatter but for the most part, he was content with letting his eyes follow Jerry around the kitchenette while he used the microwave. As he puttered around he’d hum a tune he didn’t recognize.

The food was warmed and Jerry gave him the task of setting the table while he set down the dishes of food. When the wine was poured they settled and went into deeper conversation of family, the business, and how well their publicized separation was holding up. Jerry would hum between forkfuls of kugel. Dean thought it was cute.

After dinner was done, they moved the halva to the living area. Jerry lied down on the couch, assuming Dean would sit under his legs or just move somewhere else. Instead, he just laid on top of him.

“You heavy son of a bitch.”

“I can get off.”

Jerry released a giggling breath.

“You can stay.”

“What’s that,” Dean cupped his hear, “What’d you say?”

“You can stay, you giant child!”

Dean gave a satisfied grin before pressing his head into the other man’s chest. They continued like that for some time; Dean listened to his heartbeat while Jerry made the unwise decision of eating on his back. Every so often Dean would put his hand under Jerry’s shirt to run fingers down his side; knowing he was ticklish.

“How about some music,” Dean pushed himself up to go to the record player, “I wanna take you dancin’.”

“Aw, but I’m full Paul,” before Jerry could stop him he set the needle and it started to play.

 

_All of my love_

_All of my kissin'_

_You don't know what you've been a-missin'_

_Oh boy_

 

Dean had never heard the song before, it was obviously something kids might listen t,o but the beat seemed catchy enough and he recognized it as the song Jerry was humming. He went over and pulled the other man up to bring him into his arms.

“What are you doing listening to kiddie music?”

“I’m a young spring chicken, it’s what I’m _supposed_ to be listening to.”

Dean let out a put-upon sigh before he sent Jerry out into overdramatic twirl

“Let a guy get born nine years later and they think they're invincible.” Jerry's flushed look was reminiscent of when he answered the door.

“You were dancin’ in here, weren’t you? All on your lonesome.”

Jerry hid his face in the other man’s neck, but Dean could feel his happy smile.

“How about I embarrass myself and we’ll call it even.” he picked up a pen and made it his mission to sing along with a song he didn’t even know like an idiot.

 

_Stars appear and the shadows are falling'_

_You can hear my heart a-callin'_

 

Jerry couldn’t hold in his laughter so Dean took advantage of this and swung him around like a ship in a storm. They nearly broke a vase.

 

_All of my love, all of my kissin'_

_You don't know what you've been missin', oh boy!_

 

By this point, he’d gotten hang of the chorus and punctuated every “kisses” with a comical smooch to Jerry’s cheek.

“I don’t need a bath!”

Dean couldn't be tamed. He tightened his arms around him and gave his neck a playful bite, not hard enough to start any anything, but it did make the other man gasp. They were dancing like the teenagers they surely weren’t. Shirts came unbutton due to the heat and overexertion.

As the song neared its end Jerry put his arms around his neck and sang into his ear.

 

_When you're with me, oh boy!_

_The world can see that you were meant for me_

 

With the song done they dropped, winded, upon the couch. Dean pressed a kiss to his partner’s temple.

“Play it again?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by swoonatra in the dead comedian discord.


End file.
